El partido !
by SrtaMalfoyL
Summary: ESte es un One-Shoot yaoi y contiene LEMMON ! esta dedicado a mi querida amiga Nanami del mal ! se trata basicamente de un encuentro casuel entre otani y maity-sensei, pero que te ocurriria si tu sensei se te insinuara ! que crees que hara Otani !


Bueno primero que nada quiero saludarlas jajaaj este ONE-SHOOT fue escrito durante una linda clase de quimica y terminado durante una clase de ingles! A pedido de una muy insistente amiga y compañera de curso xdee Nanami del mal y la qla … aquí esta tu one-shoot !

Bueno este one-shoot es totalmente yaoi, como ya vieron entre Otani-kun y Maity-sensei !

IMPORTANTE:

ESTE ONE_SHOOT CONTIENE LEMMON !

Es el primer one-shoot con lemmon que escribo, pero alcanze la aprobación de mis amigas :B osea no debe ser tan malo !

Buenojuzgen ustedes y me dicen que les parecio !

Bueno finalmente les digo que si no les gusta leer este tipo de cosas, les recomiendo que no pasen por este one-shoot… y si no, bueno a leer !

_**Chapter 1: El partido**_

Koizumi veía emocionada el penúltimo campeonato de basketball de su novio, pronto se graduarían y Otani entraría a la Universidad, para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en profesor, no lograba imaginarlo como Otani-sensei, el puro imaginarlo hacia que estallara en carcajadas.

Estaba tan pendiente de lo que sucedía en su cabeza, que no se percato de la llegada de Haruka a su lado, tampoco lo presto atención cuando este le saludo.

- Sempaaaaaaaiiiiiiii – al oír este grito recién despertó de su entonación, y al voltear la cabeza vio como una rubia despampanante corría hacia ella con ambos brazos extendidos.

Cuando llego a su lado, la abrazo y Risa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le correspondió.

- Seiko-Chan – dijo Risa muy emocionada – hace bastante tiempo que no se de ti, y estamos en el mismo instituto – dijo a modo de broma.

- Veras Koizumi-sempai es que he estado bastante atareada – dijo la rubia rápidamente – además nuestro querido Haruka aquí presente tampoco me ayuda con los deberes del club de cocina y se la pasa jugando y saliendo con sus novias – completo bastante malhumorada.

- ¿Haruka? – preguntó confundida la pelirroja – ¿Dónde esta?

Fue entonces cuando se percato de la presencia de un chico castaño que se encontraba a su lado llorando desconsoladamente.

- Como es posible que este a tú lado y tu no me veas Risa, todo es culpa de ese enano maldito, me las va a pagar.

- No, no Haruka, es solo que he estado un poco despistada – se disculpo rápidamente Risa.

- Eso no es verdad Riiisaa – grito Haruka – Tu ya no me ves, solo tienes ojos para ese maldito chibi.

- Haruka baja la voz por favor – dijo Risa un tanto avergonzada por el espectáculo que estaban montando, e intentando cambiar el tema pregunto – Haruka ¿Has sabido algo de Maity-sensei?

Los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron, y casi al instante las lagrimas desaparecieron, dando paso a una radiante sonrisa.

- Claro que si, mañana regresa a impartir clases al instituto, y esta vez de manera indefinida.

- Wooooow – grito Koizumi emocionada, pero un golpe seco en su nuca la silencio de inmediato.

- Deja de ser tan ruidosa quieres – dijo Otani con una sonrisa triunfante – ni te percataste de mi victoria por estar aquí gritando.

- Otani-sempai – dijo una Seiko muy emocionada – yo si vi como ganaron, y ese último lanzamiento tuyo… fue lo maaaaximooo.

- Ajajá, gracias Seiko-Chan – dijo Otani muy alagado.

- Riiisaa – grito Nobu-Chan que se acercaba por la puerta para llamarla – Ven rápido, en realidad todos.

Todos tomaron rumbo hacia la salida, donde se encontraba Nobu-Chan junto al resto del grupo, Nakao-Kun, Chiharu-Chan y Suzuki-Kun, y a un lado de este último se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…

- Maity-Sensei – grito Risa emocionada – pensé que llegarías mañana.

- Preferí venirme antes para poder verlos a todos antes de las clases – dijo tranquilamente Maity, y después se giro a ver a Otani – Hola Otani-Kun, listo para un partido de básquet contra mí.

- Por que debería jugar contra ti – dijo Otani molesto.

- Bueno, solo pensé que talvez te gustaría impresionar a Koizumi-San derrotándome.

- Por que debería impresionarla a ella – dijo Otani apuntando a Risa.

- No lo se, talvez porque es tu novia, pero si temes perder, yo lo entiendo…

- Yo no le temo a perder – grito Otani tomando un balón – OK, juguemos, y ten por seguro que te aplastare.

Comenzó el partido y ambos se miraban desafiantes, pero había algo en la mirada de Maity que desconcertó a Otani, aunque éste no supo definir que era.

Debido al sudor que les proporciono el comienzo del partido, Maity-sensei decidió sacarse la camisa. Otani se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de su sensei, siempre pensó que seria un flacucho, pero Maity estaba lejos de eso, tenia una espalda ancha y muy varonil, con los pectorales marcados en su pecho, aunque no sobresalían tanto, si se veía que los tenia bien trabajados; Otani se sonrojo al descubrirse observando tan lascivamente a su sensei, y rápidamente alejo la mirada de éste.

Maity sonrió al percatarse de la mirada de Otani, ya que ésta reflejaba clara lujuria y deseo.

Al terminar el primer tiempo, Otani se dirigió al lugar donde se guardan los implementos del gimnasio _**(aquel lugar donde lo encerraron con Kanzaki, y después con Koizumi, es que no se como se llama :B)**_ , Maity al darse cuenta de esto sonrió, al fin tendría un momento para estar a solas con Otani.

Camino tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraban Koizumi-san y sus amigos y muy serenamente como era su costumbre dijo:

- Koizumi-san, te pediría que te fijaras que nadie circule por éste lugar, quiero decirle algo importante a Otani-kun, y no quiero que me interrumpan, por favor, comprenderás que a él parece no agradarle mucho mi presencia, y ante la menor oportunidad huirá de mi.

- Claro Maity-sensei, no te preocupes, yo mejor que nadie se como es de cabezota, pero yo creo que nosotros nos iremos pronto, con Nobu-chan y Chiharu-chan debemos hacer las pancartas para el próximo campeonato, y los chicos – miro hacia la puerta y vio como Suzuki-kun y Nakao-kun se marchaban – bueno ellos ya se fueron.

- Mmm, procurare no demorar – dijo tranquilamente, y se dio media vuelta para entrar al lugar por el que Otani había desaparecido.

Al entrar choco de frente con Otani, y éste salio para atrás golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza.

- Aush – dijo Otani bastante malhumorado – que vienes a hacer aquí, yo ya iba saliendo – dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie.

- Solo quería preguntarte algo, Otani-kun.

Otani camino lentamente hacia Maity, le lanzo una mirada despectiva y continuo su camino hasta llegar a la puerta, tomo la manilla y empezó a abrirla, pero nuevamente la voz de Maity lo detuvo.

- Otani-kun, realmente quiero hablar contigo.

- ¡Que es lo que quieres! – grito Otani, soltando con tanta fuerza la puerta que ésta se cerro de golpe, dejándolos encerrados, ya que esta se habría por fuera.

Ninguno se percato de el pequeño detalle de que se encontraban encerrados, ya que ambos se miraban con furia, y con un nuevo sentimiento que Otani no supo descifrar, pero que Maity conocía muy bien, y se llamaba pasión.

Tampoco escucharon la voz cantarina de Risa, diciendo que ya era tarde y que debían realizar las pancartas para mañana.

Solo cuando sintieron la puerta del gimnasio cerrarse estrepitosamente fue que Otani reacciono, se dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino, pero cuando tomo la perilla e intento abrir la puerta, esta no se movió.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE! – grito Otani, desesperado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Otani-kun? – pregunto Maity sonriendo, ya que se había dado cuenta de su pequeño problema.

- Estamos encerrados, ¿Qué haremos?, NO QUIERO ESTAR ENCERRADO LO QUE RESTA DEL DÍA CONTIGO, NO – grito Otani desesperado.

- Yo si – dijo tranquilamente Maity, y con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

Otani se sorprendió al oír esa respuesta, y vio como Maity lentamente caminaba hacia él.

Cuando este estuvo frente a frente a Otani, levanto su mano y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, Otani ante este gesto cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de la mano de su sensei.

Luego de esto, Maity se fue inclinando _**(Bastante :3)**_ , para quedar a la altura de su boca, y sin decir nada lo besó.

Lentamente al principio, ya que Otani no reaccionaba, ante el comportamiento de su sensei, y a Maity, esto comenzó a exasperarlo, ya que el quería ser besado, tal como él estaba besando, por esto tomo a Otani por la cintura y lo pego más a él, he intensifico el beso, penetrando por completo su boca con su lengua, fue entonces cuando Otani se rindió, y comenzó a ceder a sus impulsos, lentamente le correspondió el beso, y luego poco a poco, el también comenzó a penetrarlo con su lengua.

Mientras se besaban intensamente, Maity comenzó a despojarlo de su camisa, desabotonándola botón por botón, lentamente esta descendió del cuerpo de Otani y callo al suelo, quedando así, ambos con un puro pantalón corto para cubrirse. Maity nuevamente tomo a Otani por la cintura y lo pego a el, cortando el poco espacio que había entre ellos, continuaron besándose, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Lentamente Maity comenzó a decender, hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, y con Otani a horcadillas sobre él, con un rápido movimiento, Maity aprisiono a Otani, dejándolo a él sobre el suelo, Otani se estremeció al sentir el frío del suelo, pero se sentía demasiado excitado, como para reprochar por eso.

Maity recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Otani, y poco a poco fue descendiendo, hasta que sus manos rozaron el miembro de éste, Otani tembló al sentir la mano de Maity rozando su intimidad por encima de la ropa, y esto hizo que Maity se excitara aún mas de lo que ya estaba, desesperadamente le quito el pantalón corto que llevaba y lo dejo solo con sus boxers, Otani intento hacer lo mismo, pero Maity lo detuvo. Otani lo miro perplejo.

- Qu..ue …O..cu..rre – le pregunto con la voz entrecortada debido a su agitada respiración.

Entonces Maity sonrió, y con un muy veloz movimiento se desnudo, Otani se sonrojo al descubrir el miembro de su sensei completamente erecto, y como si fuera una necesidad, se acerco y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, Maity cerro los ojos, sintiendo una oleada de placer único, Otani siguió con su trabajo ignorando la palpitación de su propio miembro bajo su boxer, iba a comenzar a jugar con su lengua en el miembro de Maity, pero este lo detuvo y lo alejó. Otani no comprendió la actitud de su sensei, pero después Maity se acerco a él y le quito el boxer, dejando a la vista su propia erección, éste se sonrojo, pero Maity rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, esta vez fue Otani quien gimió de placer y sin poder reprimirse más, tomo el miembro de Maity y retomo su tarea.

Pronto ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo acariciándose desesperadamente mientras se besaban con deseo y ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro.

Luego de una larga sesión de caricias y besos, Maity despego su boca de la de Otani, y la acerco a su oído.

- Otani… se… que eres… inexperto… en esto… pero… estoy… a punto – no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que la mano de Otani estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en su miembro, que soltó un gemido bastante sonoro, Otani esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver la reacción de su sensei ante sus caricias.

Luego comenzó a girar lentamente, hasta que su cabeza quedo en la entrepierna de Maity, y la de él quedo en la suya, formando de esta manera un 69, entonces con gran desesperación, cada uno introdujo el miembro del otro en su boca, ambos reprimían suspiros y gemidos, se movían a un ritmo constante y suspiraban de placer.

Llegaron a un punto en el que ambos sentían que no podían más, entonces Otani mordió levemente el miembro de Maity, y este gimió de dolor, pero nada se comparaba con el placer que sintió en ese momento. Luego él comenzó a lamer lentamente la dureza de Otani, de un extremo a otro, éste cerro los ojos y apretó los labios para reprimir un sonoro gemido, que él sabia que se avecinaba, pero eso no fue suficiente, ya que inmediatamente vino otro gemido, que no puedo reprimir y salio largo y muy sonoro.

Estaban en su punto máximo de excitación, listos para experimentar un orgasmo. El primero en correrse fue Otani, y se sintió completamente exhausto, Maity bebió un poco de su esencia, y lentamente se saco la intimidad de Otani de su boca, manchándose así gran parte de su cara. Luego Otani se percato de que a Maity aún le faltaba un poco para correrse, así que intensifico las caricias, y así Maity cedió y debo a Otani beberse su esencia, al separar su boca de su miembro, unas gotas mancharon los labios de Otani, éste se lamió los labios, para limpiarse, y este gesto le resulto bastante excitante a Maity, que ya comenzaba a recomponerse de su primer orgasmo, y estaba casi listo para volver a la acción.

Otani se acerco a su sensei para lamerle su propia esencia, que se encontraba regada por toda la boca de éste.

Maity soltó un gruñido y vio sonrojándose como su miembro volvía a quedar completamente erecto, Maity sonrió, y termino de lamerse los labios, y esto fue suficiente para que Otani se excitara aún más y su erección se le haga insoportable.

Otani sonrió al ver a su sensei, y éste descubrió que su propio miembro volvía a estar erecto, entonces sin poder resistirse más, tomo a Otani por los hombros y los dejo de espalda frente a él, Otani se percato de la idea que rondaba por la mente de su sensei, y lo paro en seco.

- ¡Ey por que debo ser yo la victima! – dijo malhumorado.

- Por… que… tú…eres…más…pequeño – dijo Maity en su punto máximo de excitación nuevamente, sentía que si no lo penetraba en ese momento, moriría.

- En ese caso hagámoslo más democrático, piedra, papel o tijera ok – dijo con voz infantil.

- Ok…pero…rápido – dijo Maity

- 1,2,3 piedra, papel o tijera – Maity hizo tijeras y Otani papel, Maity sonrió ante esto.

- Gírate – dijo triunfante.

- FFFFUUUU – dijo Otani, girándose resignado.

Entonces Maity lo tomo por las caderas y lo penetro de golpe, Otani se mordió una mano para no gritar de dolor, pero inmediatamente una oleada de placer loe envolvió a ambos, Maity se acomodo dentro de Otani, y comenzó a penetrarlo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido.

Ambos gemían y suspiraban en el vaivén de embestidas que Maity proporcionaba, cuando ya no puedo más Maity se corrió dentro de Otani, y éste soltó un largo gemido.

Luego de separarse, Maity observo que Otani aun mantenía su erección, entonces acerco su cabeza y comenzó a lamerlo, una vez que Otani experimento su segundo orgasmo, Maity bebió toda su esencia.

Los dos quedaron desplomados en el suelo uno sobre el otro, completamente exhaustos, y poco a poco volvieron a la realidad. Otani fue el primero en despertar de su ensoñación, y rápidamente se separo de Maity, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Maity lo miraba divertido, pero no dijo nada, sino que se limito a seguir su ejemplo, y también comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando estuvieron listos, ambos comenzaron a golpear la puerta, y ésta se abrió gracias a una muy fuerte patada de Otani, Maity suspiro resignado al ver que todo había acabado y le paso una mano por la espalda a su acompañante, Otani se estremeció ante el contacto y se fue corriendo antes de que algo mas pasara.

Maity sonrió y susurro para si mismo.

- Este no será el fin Otani-kun, recuérdalo, tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos – y con una sonrisa de satisfacción salio del gimnasio, rumbo a la sala de profesores ._.

OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y bueno… que les parecio ! les agradeceria mucho que me dejaran sus opiniones !

La verdad es eso lo que me motiva a seguir, porque que seria de un escritor sin sus lectores !

Asi que bueno ! si les gusto les pediria que me lo dijeran… y si no, … tambien :B

Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos !

Atte.

Baaa =)*


End file.
